Witching Hour (Stiles Stilinski)
by onelifetoliv
Summary: An unexpected attack the night of Senior Scribe brings a slew of teenage disappearances and a supposed old friend, along with a team of doctors that June Child isn't quite sure have any up-to-date medical degrees. She just hopes that her friends, her boyfriend, and her magic are enough to get her to the other side of senior year. Season 5 of Teen Wolf.
1. Disclaimer

Welcome to season 5, folks! Just gotta get all this out of the way before we start.

First, _**TEEN WOLF, ITS CHARACTERS, AND ITS DIALOGUE DO NOT BELONG TO ME IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM**_ **.** All credit goes to Jeff Davis and MTV and where credit is due.

Second, _**any gifs and pictures in this story are not mine, unless I say otherwise.**_ Credit belongs to who made the gifs and who took the pictures.

Third, _**TEEN WOLF ISN'T MINE, BUT JUNE CHILD AND ANY CHARACTERS/ DIALOGUE NOT IN THE SHOW BUT IN THIS STORY ARE MINE. DO NOT STEAL THEM,**_ they are my precious children. Must be protected.

Fourth, several ideas on witchcraft came from the Witches of Grievance Ridge from Goodreads. Whether or not that is an actual book or just a group thing, credit goes to them.

Fifth, the first couple of chapters are going to be what occurred between seasons 4 and 5. Totally irrelevant to the plot, but I figured it would be fun to write.

Lastly, enjoy the story! If you've stuck with June this far, I cannot thank you enough. Truly, your support means more to me than I ever thought it would. Love you guys. Xx.

 **Maddie Hasson as June Child**

 **Jennifer Connelly as Ginny Child**


	2. March

**March: We'll Always Have Paris**

I hauled my bag off of the carousel and checked my watch. Smiling, I saw from the corner of my vision Lydia struggling to maneuver her carry-on over her shoulder so she could pick up her suitcase that was coming down the carousel. I wheeled my bags over next to her and left them at her side. I hoisted her suitcase, which was significantly heavier than mine, up off the baggage claim and over to her.

"I don't get how yours is lighter than mine," She huffed, staring down at my suitcase and matching carry-on.

"It's just distributed a little more evenly," I assured her, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Plus, I'll most definitely be buying more clothes while we're out here."

"Same here, I just hope my suitcase doesn't pass the limit," Lydia mused.

"Worst comes to worst, we'll just get another suitcase and split the fees for it." Lydia was no longer paying attention to me, but instead was staring at all the people around us. The women who had cell phones clutched in their hands, wheeling baby strollers down to the line of taxis, donning Burberry scarves that matched their husbands.

"Hmm, I see why you changed on the plane," She considered, "People dress significantly better over here."

I grinned, linking arms with her, "Well it's a good thing you have nothing to worry about, then." She smiled at me and bent down to grab her bags. I did the same, and together, we wheeled them out of the baggage claim area and into arrivals. Lydia cocked her head in confusion as I scanned the signs for the taxi stop.

"What, no customs? No stamps?" I shrugged, tucking my passport into my bag and pulling out my wallet and sunglasses.

"A lot of countries in Europe don't really do that anymore," I explained, finally spotting the exit to the taxis. Grabbing my stuff, I looked back at Lydia and stopped. Her face seemed a bit disappointed, and I stopped.

"You really wanted that stamp, didn't you?"

"More than I thought I did," She confessed, and I smiled.

"You know they stamp when you leave, right?" Was all that needed to be said before Lydia snapped back to reality. Her posture was straight, and she followed beside me with an effortless grace that most of the people around her carried, save for the tourists.

We climbed into the cab, and I gave the driver the address for the hotel. The smile could not be wiped off my face as we departed from Charles de Gaulle, and headed into the heart of Paris. If possible, my grin grew wider as I glanced down at my phone about twenty minutes into the car ride.

 _This is going to be the loneliest spring break ever. And I've been single for all the other ones._

Nearly laughing, I typed my response:

 _I'll be sure to make it up to you when I get back. What are you doing until then?_

I switched over to the conversation with Ginny, explaining to her that Lydia and I were headed to the hotel. I barely pressed 'send' when I got a response from Stiles.

 _Lacrosse with Scott, probably. Coach gave us a ridiculous training regimen. And I was going to go see the new_ Divergent _movie, I think._

Hastily, I typed out a reply as the cabbie got off the highway.

 _I knew you had a thing for Shailene Woodley. And just as long as you don't go see_ Cinderella _without me._

I had to bite down on my lip to keep from bursting into laughter at Stiles' next text.

 _Damnit, how did you know? Scott and I were planning on_ Cinderella _for our date night._

"Something funny?" I looked up to see Lydia smirking.

"Just Stiles," I answered, glancing out the window. The streets were getting narrower as the taxi driver made his way closer to our hotel. I dug my wallet out of the bag sitting at my feet.

 _Enjoy your date night. And shouldn't you be in bed? It's like three in the morning there._

I could see the streets become more familiar as the car rolled to a slow stop.

 _I just wanted to make sure you got there okay. And I miss you._

I smiled, grabbing at the Euros in my wallet and handing the appropriate amount to the driver. He pocketed the money, and ran around to grab our luggage and open the back door for Lydia and me.

 _Lydia and I are at the hotel. I miss you too. Get some sleep, I love you._

We strode into the lobby, and I saw Lydia glance at the decor consisting of cotton accents and bright pink floral arrangements. I grabbed a glass of complimentary water, and headed towards the front desk.

"I thought you said we were staying at a hostel," Lydia hissed in my ear.

Turning to her, I smirked, "Right, we would be if we weren't traveling for a special occasion." I turned around to face the management when I felt Lydia pinch my side.

They were quick to check us in, and Lydia and I got situated in our two-bed room. She opened the curtains to appreciate the views. Her eyes were alight with excitement, and she sighed in contentment.

"So, what now?" She asked, looking back to me.

I spared another glance at my watch, "Well, it's only twelve, what do you want to do?"

She grinned mischievously, "I have an idea."

* * *

"Rise and shine!" I yelled as I jumped onto Lydia's bed. "We've got a big day ahead of us!"

"What's going on?" Lydia slurred, and I smiled at her disheveled state.

"We are going down the street to the Louvre, and we have no time to waste!"

"It's-" She paused to look at her phone, "It's four-thirty in the morning."

"Which will give us plenty of time to get ready. We have Parisians to impress, Lyds."

Lydia grinned, "You never get up to get ready."

"We're in Paris. I'm looking damn good all day, every day that I'm here. I'll expect nothing less from you. Wear that dress you bought yesterday, it's so cute on you."

"Why are we going to the Louvre when we already saw it yesterday?"

"We're a block away from it, you'll want to see it during the sunrise." Lydia smiled at me and got out of bed. She marched over to the bathroom with purpose, but still yawned despite herself.

After we both showered, we sat on the floor in our underwear, and I let Lydia style my hair. It took a bit of convincing, but I also let her do my make-up. She emboldened my already dark eyebrows and dabbed a little bit of highlighter to my cheekbones before adding liner and mascara to my eyes. I'll admit, she did a great job.

I tucked in my sweater to my skirt, and held up two pairs of shoes for Lydia to look at and judge.

"Definitely the booties," She declared, and I tossed the other shoes back into my suitcase.

"How long have you had that skirt?" Lydia asked, as she slid her dress on.

"Not long, wanna borrow it some time?" I questioned, and she rolled her eyes, her face taking on a 'duh' expression. She spritzed some perfume and grabbed both of our bags.

"Ready?"

"Please, I was born ready." Lydia tossed her hair over her shoulder and headed to the door. Double-checking that I had the room key, I tucked that in my black Ted Baker shoulder bag along with my matching wallet, camera, and passport. Sighing, I shut the door and met up with Lydia at the elevators. I checked the time on my watch and hummed in content when I saw it was only six in the morning.

We ate breakfast leisurely, enjoying the warm, buttery croissants as well as each other's company. The espresso shots sat in our bellies while livening our already excited attitudes. Arm-in-arm, Lydia and I strode through the street and up to the road across from the Louvre museum. Since it was so early, there was hardly any traffic, so Lydia and I didn't bother to find a crosswalk. We hurried across the street, and under the grand archway of the modern feat of architecture.

"So why did you want to come here for sunrise?" Lydia questioned, squinting to see the large glass pyramids in the courtyard. The sky was growing lighter, and I knew she would be happy in a few minutes.

"Just give it a little bit of time," I explained, perching down on one of the posts blocking the road from the gorgeous pieces of art. Lydia sat down next to me, and together, we talked for a little while, watching the lines slowly fill up with people, and speculating if Isaac or Allison came here, sat where we sat.

Despite the coffee in our veins, Lydia perched her head on my shoulder, trusting me to wake her up when it was time. Looking up at the sky, I grinned, seeing how perfect the lighting was.

"Lydia," I nudged her gently, and she immediately perked up.

"What?"

I pointed to the triangle, "Look."

Despite the line growing larger almost by the minute, there was an unexplainable quiet in the air around us. The sun hid behind white clouds, lighting the sky in muted colors, and sparkling off the reflection on the glass in the grand pyramid. It was still too early to for cars to be constantly passing by, and the people around us seemed to understand how beautiful the sights were.

I nudged Lydia's side again, "Worth it?"

She nodded eagerly, "Of course."

I dug out my camera and held it up for her, "Let's get closer, then." Smiling, she hit my shoulder playfully with her hand before turning towards the museum and striding forward. Turning my camera on, I snapped a few pictures of her and the pyramid before trotting closer to her. We spent the better part of the next half hour taking pictures and stopping other tourists to take pictures of the two of us. Between all the laughs and pictures, it was already starting off to become a great morning.

* * *

Lydia and I were at a loss for words. There we stood, open-mouthed with our necks craned back as we gaped up at the large ceiling painted to look like the stars that sat in the night sky.

"Wow," Was all Lydia could seem to utter. It was the only word I heard her say since we had walked into the room.

"You know, I've been to Europe a couple of times," I started, "And seen my fair share of churches with their fair share of stain glass windows," I was muttering quietly to Lydia, but even with my quiet tone, I knew she could hear every word I spoke. "But I think this about beats them all."

"Really?" Lydia glanced over at me, but was quick to glue her gaze back over to the art on the windows.

"Well, this and _La Sagrada Familia_ down in Barcelona," I argued aloud with myself. "Easily some of the best stain glass you will ever see."

"It's a good thing we saw this after we saw _Notre Dame_ ," Lydia mentioned, her stare still not leaving the gorgeous surroundings.

"Why do you say that?" I asked her, squinting to see if I could make out any details on the windows. I couldn't.

"It would've been such a let-down to see that stain glass after this." I couldn't help but nod in agreement. Sighing in awe and admiration, I grabbed Lydia's hand.

"Ready to go to lunch?"

"Not yet," She waved me off, "Just - just a few more minutes. I want to remember this."

I squeezed her hand before letting go, and digging in my bag for my phone. Pulling it out, I took a few steps back before taking a couple pictures. I sent a picture of myself with the stain glass as the backdrop to Stiles. It was something I did every day, to let him know we were okay, and what we were up to while he was sleeping an ocean away.

I tucked my phone away in its designated pocket before pulling out my camera. Snapping a few pictures, I tested out a few filters before Lydia came and escorted me out.

"You know, you almost match the stain glass," She mentioned as we walked down the steps to the gate out to the streets.

"You think?" I asked as I snapped a few pictures of the people on the streets in a black-and-white filter, seeing if it added anything extra to the pictures. Slightly behind me, I could hear Lydia snort.

"Sure. But you know," I rolled my eyes, waiting for the snarky comment, "You could've worn brighter colors." I rounded on her, eyes wide.

"I wore pink today! That's as bright as it gets for me. Well, besides yellow."

She shook her head, "Tragic."

"Alright, that's it, we're getting a cab, and we're going straight to the airport," I quipped, attempting to hide my smile, "And you and your negative attitude can fly economy class all the way home."

She barked out a laugh, "Oh, economy class, whatever shall I do."

"Well we can bump it up to business class if you admit that you need me."

"Is that right?"

"What would you do if I wasn't here to challenge you and your genius mind?"

She let out a scoff, but it died on her tongue halfway, and I watched her lose her retort in a second. Smirking, I stared at her as she sighed, "Okay, true." I laughed. "But," She continued, "You couldn't live without me either. This is a totally mutual thing."

It was my turn for a comeback to fail to show. Sighing, I made eye contact with her as her eyebrow raised high in a condescending manner. "Alright, fine." She laughed, "But you already knew that."

She continued laughing, "Yeah, I did." Smiling, I raised my camera and snapped a shot of her laughing. Pulling it down, I went back to look at the picture I'd just taken of her. Grinning, I showed it to her. By the soft smile as a response, I could tell she really liked it.

* * *

"I'm just saying, I've seen his work before."

"And I'm saying, there's just no way that compares to this, Lyds. No way."

"Well I will say, of all the impressionists and post-impressionists..." She trailed off as her attention was captured by the clock that doubled as a window.

"Yes?"

"I will say that Van Gogh is definitely one of the better ones."

"He's the best, Lydia. It's just proven time and time again. I mean did you see the one he did of his doctor? How can someone look so beautiful and tired and colorful all at the same time? Vincent does it, that's how."

"That's true, but did you see the one of the prostitute receiving flowers from a patron? How the pale of her skin contrasted with the black of the maid's? Just stunning."

We approached another hallway of impressionists in the Musée D'Orsay. Stopping in front of a Monet, we were still speaking of the other halls.

"Okay, I'll agree with you on that one, but I will not agree and say that it's better. Van Gogh is the best, there's just no getting around it for me. Nothing you say will change my-"

" _Bonjour_ ," Lydia and I whirled around. Wide-eyed, we looked at each other, then back at the two men slightly older than us. College age, had to be.

" _Bonjour_ ," I spoke hesitantly, definitely picking up on how attractive they both were.

"June," My mouth parted in surprise. "June Astor." His thick accent did nothing to soothe the blow of hearing my old name. I felt Lydia's hand brush mine in comfort, and I relaxed.

" _Je suis désolé,_ " I spit out cautiously, " _Je vou connais?"_

"June, it's me," I shook my head out of confusion, "Alicio," He lowered his voice, "Alicio Bauer."

I gasped in realization before my face split into a smile, "Alicio!" I jumped into his arms in greeting, kissing his cheek, "Alicio, _comment avez-vous été_?"

"Are you wearing my jacket?" He held me at arm's length and looked me up and down. Smiling, I grabbed his arms.

" _Tragiquement,_ no _,_ " I replied, glancing down at my outfit, "But I am wearing the shoes!" He glanced down with me.

"Ah, the Néo collection," He observed my blue booties with a tinge of pride and gratitude. "One of my personal favorites."

"Hi, June, do you care to clue me in on what is happening here?" Lydia tapped me on the shoulder and asked me. I turned back to her, a confused smile on her face.

"I am so sorry, where are my manners? My name is Alicio Bauer, and this is _mes ami_ Hugo. He was actually the one who wanted to come over here to meet you." I let Hugo take my hand as he placed a kiss onto it. I smirked as I saw Lydia blush when he did the same to her.

" _Plasir de vous recontrer_ ," I spoke, and he nodded, still eyeing Lydia.

"The pleasure is all mine," He replied, smiling.

"I was getting quite bored of staring at paintings anyway. Would you two like to join us for coffee? My treat, I insist on catching up."

"I'm down. Lydia, what about you?"

"Yes, absolutely," She agreed, shouldering her purse higher up. Together, the four of us exited the museum, and climbed into the car waiting for Alicio. His friend Hugo sat in the front with his driver, while I sat in the middle.

They pulled off to a quiet cafe on a street corner. The waitress seemed to recognize Alicio and Hugo, and greeted them not as patrons, but as friends. She was quick to take all of our orders, and rush to the back.

"So, how have you been? The last I heard from your parents was that you had taken off with Ginny to the west coast? I thought you loved New York?"

I pursed my lips before offering a tight smile. "My parents and I had a - a falling out of sorts. But Ginny and I are alright. We're happy in California." The waitress came back with coffee in hand, and I silently commended her for her impeccable timing.

A distraction wasn't needed, however, for Alicio nodded only in understanding. "As long as you are happy, I cannot see why your living circumstances should matter. Anyways, on to more important things, your friend seems to be dying of curiosity over here. Tell me, Lydia, what do you want to know?"

"How do you know June?" The words tumbled from Lydia's mouth almost immediately.

"My grandfather was looking to open a store back in New York. Of course, the real estate people were looking to take more money than required for a small building on Fifth Avenue. And had it not been for the Astor's, my grandfather would have taken their offer, and suffered a bit of a loss. For June's grandparents found the most exquisite building on Madison and Sixty-Second, for practically a steal. Most of the success of Hermés across the states is due to the success of that store."

Lydia nearly spit out her coffee, "I'm sorry, Hermés?"

" _Oui_ , my great-great-grandfather founded and my family still continues to design for the label today." I was practically in tears holding in my giggles as I watched Lydia try to not spontaneously combust.

"The fashion label?" Was all she seemed to be able to breathe out.

The rest of coffee was spent over laughter and trading travel stories back and forth. Lydia and Hugo hit it off right away, bonding over their mutual love of math, believe it or not. Alicio and I caught up on each others lives, and before we knew it, they had to leave to attend their dinner that they had reservations with.

"You have my new number, correct?" Alicio asked me for the second time. I nodded fervently as I watched Lydia and Hugo try and hail a cab from the busy streets.

"I do. Say hello to your family for me," I requested, and Alicio nodded.

"Of course, if there is anything I can do for your remaining stay in Paris, please, don't hesitate to ask."

I met his eye, and gave him one last hug. Removing myself from his arms, I froze in realization. Glancing back at Lydia, a devious smile plastered onto my face.

"Actually, if you don't mind, and it isn't so last minute-" He held up his hand to cut me off.

"For you and your friends, June, nothing is last minute."

"As it so happens, Alicio, Lydia is turning eighteen tomorrow. I think I know what we're finally going to do..."

* * *

"I'm just saying, June, that bakery is considerably warmer than it is out here. Just one more quiche," She pleaded, and I shook my head, briskly walking through the wind. Together, we breezed through the park, backs facing the one thing Lydia wanted to spend the most time with before we left for Beacon Hills tomorrow.

"Nope, and you're gonna thank me for not staying there," I explained, spotting a man at the base of some steps that lead to our destination. Walking straight up to him, he asked for our names. We gave them to him, and he let us walk past him and up the stairs.

"June, what the hell is going on?" She inquired, her voice laced with suspicion.

"Well Lydia," We arrived to the top of the stairs, and I watched her gaze fall on the lights and racks of clothes, "Happy birthday."

She let out a breath of disbelief, "What is this?"

"Well, with a little help from Alicio, we kind of wanted to something a little special for you. Plus, I figured this could get some things out of the way for senior year."

"But the photographers?"

I shrugged, "Senior pictures."

"And the clothes?"

"On loan from a few designers. Take your pick." It was the first time I had ever seen Lydia's eyes water from happiness. It felt good to know that that was from me. She grabbed me and pulled me into perhaps one of the tightest hugs I'd ever been enveloped in.

"Thank you."

"Happy birthday."

"You're so doing this with me."

I scoffed, "Duh. I totally call dibs on those Louboutin boots." We walked over to meet with the photographer, who showed us to the clothing, and the hair stylists and make-up artists. I didn't particularly like being dolled up this way, and the last time I was was for a charity gala that my parents hosted. But seeing the glee on Lydia's face made everything worth it.

I spat some hair out of my face, and looked into the lens. He instructed me to look to the side, and I could see the Eiffel Tower out of the corner of my eye. I smiled at Lydia getting her lips touched up, and I pulled some hair out of my face as the wind threw it forward.

"Lydia, come here. Do a couple with me!" I waved her over, and she came forward. Together, we let the photographer take pictures while we laughed and enjoyed ourselves on our last day in Paris.

* * *

"I really can't thank you enough, June," Was all she could seem to say on the way to the airport, on the plane home, and even now, at the baggage claim. I hauled our bags off the carousel and set them down so we could adjust.

"For the last time, Lyds, I'm entirely happy we got to do this."

"I just - ugh I wish we were back there, you know?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I just want more stamps now," I smiled, thinking back to how thrilled she was with the stamp that now forever rested in her passport.

"I just want to see Ginny," I explained, as we wheeled our things out to arrivals, "Ginny, and - Stiles?"

There stood my boyfriend on the other side of the barricades, holding a sign up for me. Next to him was Lydia's mother, holding up a sign for the birthday girl.

"June!"

"Stiles!" Warmth flooded my cheeks and they began to hurt from how wide I was smiling. I ran past Lydia with my luggage in tow to the other side of the arrivals area. After rounding the corner, I broke into a sprint when I saw my path was clear. Dropping my suitcases right before, I leapt into Stiles' arms, wrapping my legs around his torso.

Laughing as I hugged him, I took in the fact that I was in his arms again. He still smelled all woodsy, and his hair was softer than ever, as he opted for no styling today. I'll admit, it looked damn attractive in its natural wave and how it sat comfortably on his forehead. Facing him, eyes shining, and smile growing larger, I kissed him firmly.

He kissed me back, smiling in between, and once again, he somehow made everything feel right in the world. I was in the city of love for the past week, and still, he managed to make me feel like all the love on the planet was in his arms, waiting for me. He gently set me down, taking the larger of two suitcases. Turning back to see Lydia hugging her mom, we waited for them to walk down to the parking lot.

"So, how was your spring break?"

Glancing back at Lydia, I couldn't help but think of all the memories we shared in those five magical days. Smiling, I looked up at Stiles.

"It was perfect."


	3. April

**April: Tests and Testimonies**

"Nope, nope, I'm good. Not today, I think we need to delay this a little bit longer-"

"Malia, the last time this was delayed was because you nearly died of canine distemper." I argued, pushing hard on her shoulder, "There are no assassins or anything here to kill you, maim you, or stop you. Now, you are taking this test, whether you like it or-"

"Not, I definitely do not like it." I smiled and shook my head. With Stiles' help, I veered her back through the school doors and walked her up to the registration line. I tried to keep her gaze on me, and avoid the large sign reading _SAT Retake Check-In_ over by the table at the front of the line.

"Look, Malia, you know this stuff, okay? You just went over it when you took the test to see if you were going to be a senior or not."

"Yeah and that was really hard, even with all the studying and June and Lydia's notes."

"Right," I agreed, "But this is infinitely easier. It's all the basics of what we've gone over."

Malia cocked her head, "Really?"

Stiles nodded, "Really."

She narrowed her eyes, "But what if-"

"Malia," I snapped, using a tone that was slightly exasperated with her fear, "You are smart. Really smart, so take a breather, and don't overthink. That's your only problem: you think about how hard it's going to be, and when the time comes to take the test, you panic because you think you don't know it."

"Well it's a lot to take in," She argued.

I shook my head, "No, it's not. You've seen more difficult tests than this one. I assure you, you're gonna do great."

"Are you sure?"

"Malia Tate," Called one of the teachers sitting at the table. I kept my steely, reassuring gaze fixed on her. She swallowed, and nodded slowly before turning around. I myself turned to face Stiles.

"As for you..." I said lowly, grabbing his hands.

"I'll be fine, June, I've definitely got this," He assured me.

"Oh, I'm not worried about you one bit," I explained, "I was just going to kiss you good luck."

"That works too," He smiled before leaning down to meet my halfway. I kissed him gently, smiling slightly as I instinctively reached out for his hair. I pulled back and straightened up before the teachers called his name.

"What are you doing in the meantime?" He asked me.

"Ginny and I are going to head to San Francisco for a bit, maybe do some shopping, but mostly it's because I offered to privately testify," I answered, and I saw Stiles stiffen slightly before nodding along. I breezed over why he would stiffen in the first place, and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Ginny still not allowed to drive?"

"I'm sure she is, especially after we gave her the second healing potion," I elaborated, "But I'm not taking any chances."

"It's a little overprotective, don't you think?"

I shrugged, "She's all I have."

"Typically, it's supposed to be the other way around, isn't it?"

"This coming from the boy who memorizes all of his dad's information regarding medical and financial bills and then some?"

Stiles' mouth opened in retort, but he opted to scratch his temple instead seemingly in defeat. I smiled in triumph when he continued to say nothing. Finally, he was called up to the table. I waited over to the side with Malia, and we opted to play Rock, Paper, Scissors to ease her nerves. She was arguably better than I was, laughing in victory by the time Stiles was finished filling out his paperwork.

"You brought your own ink pad?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I watched him pocket said ink pad.

"Not taking any chances," He muttered, and I rolled my eyes. I hugged Malia, whispering encouragement in her ear, before turning back to Stiles and kissing him. He gripped me a little tighter than normal, and when we parted, I saw nerves flicker in his eyes. I felt stupid, supporting Malia more than I had my boyfriend over this test that would affect his future just as much as her own.

"You're gonna kick major ass," I whispered, leaning over to him.

"Yeah, easy for you to say, June."

"What do you mean?"

"Academically, everything you do is a breeze. It's like you don't have to even pick up a book, you just know it all."

I pursed my lips, "I'd like to think there's a thing or two left in this world for me to learn." Stiles glanced down at his shoes. "Hey, this isn't even about me, okay? My abilities in no way dampen yours. This is about what Stiles Stilinski is capable of, and I know for a fact he's capable of a lot." He looked up at me, eyes shining in gratitude.

I heard the teachers calling for their students to file into their classrooms. Smiling, I kissed Stiles one last time, and waved to Malia. I bid them farewell, promising to pick them up and meet with the rest of them tonight. Sighing, I made my way to my car and hopped in. I browsed my podcasts before landing on a random _Stuff You Missed in History Class_ before driving back home.

* * *

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to, Gin," I assured her, hiking up the steps out front of the FBI office.

"I'm staying by your side," Ginny denied, "I need to be here just as much as you do."

Nodding, I opened the door, and walked up to the security line. We had our bags searched and walked through the metal detectors before walking up to the front desk. Checked in, we were handed badges and we headed up to the fifth floor.

Stepping out, we felt slightly out of place, trying to blend in to the hustle and bustle while simultaneously searching for our familiar face.

"June, Ginny, over here," Relief made my shoulders sag slightly seeing Agent McCall's face as he waved us over to where he sat. His desk was slightly cluttered, but by the time we had walked over there, he had most of his case files stored away in a desk, save for one that had Ethan Brehm's name on it.

"Ladies, how are you? Recovering alright? I heard you had an impressive recovery yourself, Ginny," Rafael commented, peering over at Ginny for any signs of sudden head trauma to appear.

"What can I say, the human body is a mystery more often than not," She breezed, and I almost snickered behind my hand.

Agent McCall turned to me, "June, you look much better," I raised an eyebrow, nodding along.

"Make-up does a lot for people, Agent."

"Shall we get started?" he asked the two of us, and we nodded eagerly, ready to be done the moment we stepped through the doors. Agent McCall led us down a hallway and into a more private room. There was a set of furniture that exuded fake comfort and a camera set up on a tripod. Agent McCall set down the file he had grabbed with Slice's name on it, and it was then that I noticed the other man in the room. He was dressed in a crisp suit on the higher end of fashion, and the badge attached to it let me know he wasn't FBI. But the way he only looked at us led me to believe he was somehow a regular in this building.

"June, Ginny, this is Michael Salsburg, he's the ADA of the city of San Francisco," McCall introduced, and Salsburg extended his hand. He firmly grasped mine, shaking it before moving over to Ginny.

"Salzburg like in Austria?" I asked, cocking my head. He smiled like he heard that question quite often.

"Sort of, but with an 's' instead of a 'z.' Shall we get started? We have a lot to cover today," Ginny and I shared a look, but nodded nonetheless. "Great. So, I take it Ginny will not be offering a testimony today, is that correct?"

She nodded, "That's right. The memories are still rather fuzzy, I'm afraid if I testify, it wouldn't hold much validity."

Salsburg turned to me, "So it's just you, then, June?"

"That's correct."

"Right, well there are a few steps we have to go over before we actually begin, will you take a seat?" I obliged, and we all sat down, Agent McCall included. Salsburg pulled out a notepad with scribbles all over it, "Okay, so several things, the first being would you prefer to have Ginny in the room while you testify or not?"

"Ginny stays," I answered without hesitation, "She stays for all of it."

"Alright, second being, in that case file, we have several pictures of your injuries taken the night you were attacked, and one Sheriff Stilinski explained this to you, correct?"

I nodded, thinking back to one of the moments I wasn't with Stiles, but with his dad. He had sat me down to explain that they thought I wasn't going to wake up for awhile, and they wanted damning evidence against Brehm, so they went ahead and took them. "He did."

Salsburg straightened his tie, glancing down at his notepad, "These pictures were obtained with your delayed permission. We will need your permission to use these pictures in the trial as well. If you say no, we will destroy any and all copies of them we have."

I slowly shook my head, "If it's as damning as you say, and we need them to put him away, then you have my full permission to use them."

He nodded, smiling in appreciation, "Thank you. Lastly, your testimony will need to happen via film. We'll be playing it during the trial, and recording you today during our questioning. Do you permit us to film you for the remainder of your testimony?"

I swallowed, glancing at the tripod, "I do."

"Let's get started, then," Salsburg stood up, walking over to the camera. He meddled with a few buttons before I saw a red light appear. "Michael Salsburg, Assistant District Attorney for the city of San Francisco. In the case of The People vs. Ethan Brehm is the testimony of June Child, Brehm's most recent victim."

I flinched at the word "victim," and tuned out the rest of what Salsburg was saying. I made up my mind then and there that this video was not going to be a victim testifying, it was going to be the seventeen-year-old girl who fought and won, coming back to finish what was started.

Salsburg sat down and flipped through his pages in his notepad, and got comfortable before looking up at me. "June, could you explain what happened that night?"

"I came home from the school bonfire. My boyfriend and I - we were fighting. I came home to change clothes before heading out when all of the sudden there was a knife in my leg. When I fell to the ground, I saw Brehm standing in my bathroom..."

I continued to explain what had happened, with a few tweaks regarding how I stopped him or any magic involved, all the while trying to ignore Ginny's tense figure. By the time I was finally finished recounting my story, I heard faint sniffles from Ginny's general area.

"Do you know why Brehm decided to attack you?"

I shrugged, "I know people will be bringing up my adoption. My former last name was Astor, and I have the trust fund to go along with such a name. Best guess, it was going to be a robbery. He did talk about my worth and whatnot. It's not hard to put two-and-two together, he was greedy, but he picked the wrong girl to steal from."

* * *

I saw all my fellow juniors file out, looking slightly exhausted. I smiled when Malia caught my gaze immediately, tiredly shuffling over to my car. Like a child seeing their mother after a long day, Malia leaned against me, nearly placing her entire body weight onto my considerably smaller frame. Stumbling slightly, I caught her and stood her up straight.

"How'd it go?"

"Well, you were right, it was a lot of the stuff we went over for the last test I had to take."

"And?"

She gave me a small smile, "It was easier than the last test, too."

I grinned, "I told you. I told you you'd be fine."

"Yeah, yeah," She slid into the back seat just as I saw Stiles exit the building. He spotted my car and briskly walked over to me. As soon as he was near enough, he enveloped me in his arms, hugging me tightly. I'll admit, my eyes watered slightly out of exhaustion from driving up to San Francisco and back, but also retelling the entire story of my attack that I personally would rather have completely forgotten.

I could also tell the hug wasn't just for me, though. Stiles felt tired, like it was a lot for him to stand up and function without a shoulder to lean on. I rubbed his back gently and pulled away. Staring back into his tired but happy eyes, I smiled.

"How'd it go?"

"It's over," He shrugged, "I'm glad to get it over with."

I cocked my head to the side, "How much adderall did you take for this test?"

"Not enough to keep me going for the whole day," He replied, rubbing at the back of his neck, "I'm pretty beat."

"Well," I checked the watch decorating my wrist, "We don't have to be at the lake house until seven, you wanna rest up a bit after I drop off Malia?" He nodded eagerly and together we climbed into my car.

I quietly turned on my Spotify and let music fill the tired silence. I drove out to the Tate property and made sure Malia got inside before taking Stiles, who may or may not have been dozing, back to my house. Ginny was out and about for the rest of the day, so I had the house to myself until we all left for Lydia's, which wasn't going to fly with me.

I parked my car in the driveway and woke Stiles up with a nudge. I grabbed all my things while Stiles did the same, and he started walking back in the direction of his house across the street. Smiling, I gently tugged on the backpack adorned on his shoulders, and slipped my hand into his. Ignoring the confused glance he gave me, I led Stiles into my house. Together, we climbed up the stairs and went into my bedroom.

The carpet had been cleaned several weeks ago, but there were times where it was difficult for me to see anything but crimson at the foot of my bed. Today, I was fortunate enough that my nightmares weren't my top priority. Instead, I opted for taking off my shoes and excess jewelry, and tossing them over to my desk. Stiles got the hint and set his stuff down near the door, sliding his shoes off as well.

I shut the blinds on my windows to snuff out some of the sunlight that tried to warm the room. Stiles turned off the lights while I pulled back the covers of the made bed. Together, we silently climbed in and met each other in the middle. I pulled Stiles closer to me, wrapping my arms around him while he folded into my chest. Placing a kiss in his hair, I told him I loved him before letting my eyes flutter shut. It was one of the most content naps I'd ever taken.

* * *

"And that is how a faerie nearly tore down Hell's Kitchen with just a pair of chopsticks," I laughed, ending my story and giggling at the sight of my friends' open mouths. We all sat around a fire pit, enjoying the beautiful Saturday evening. Lydia had invited all of us up to the lake house one last time before it was officially sold over to its new owners. Stiles and I were wrapped up in a blanket, seated next to Scott and Kira in the same position, and Malia and Lydia opposite us.

"That's the craziest thing I have ever heard," Scott was the first to comment, and I nodded in agreement.

"That is New York," I countered, shrugging further into Stiles.

"Do you ever miss it?" Malia asked me, and my stare found hers.

"New York?"

"Well, yeah. I mean you have so many interesting stories to tell from there, it just makes me wonder if you ever really miss it."

"I mean, of course I miss it," I agreed, "And yes, there are plenty of stories I could tell you guys about New York that'd make your head spin clean off your neck, but, I don't know. I guess I'm torn."

"What do you mean?" Lydia pressed.

"I guess, part of me still misses that old life. New York was my home for sixteen years, there's a large part of me that was molded because of that city and the people in it."

"But..." Kira trailed, hoping to get more from my fairly vague answer.

"But being here, with all of you, it's a kind of happiness and completion I didn't know I could ever feel. You guys make me feel like I somehow was away from home all along, and that I needed to be here instead. You make me feel like I don't have to doubt my place in the world, I know it's right here with you."

They all just kind of let that sweet moment settle in their thoughts for a beat or two. I awkwardly shifted at such the blatant display of affection, so I opted for a joke. "Besides, I think we all know I really just came along to correct Lydia's schoolwork."

She rolled her eyes, "That was the one time, June."

"The one time I will never forget. I ask again, what would you do without me?" She laughed and the rest of the night was spent mulling over what senior year was going to be like, what we should do until then, and even about the nearest colleges around and what they had to offer. The entire time, I felt Stiles' grip tighten ever so slightly, and I smiled, knowing all I needed was right next to me.


	4. July

**July: Redwoods and Distractions**

Today was the day.

If it were up to me, I would sit in my room wrapped in a blanket under all my covers just waiting for Agent McCall's phone call. But apparently, today wasn't up to me at all. Stiles came into my room before the sun was in the sky and practically stripped my bed of sheets. He claimed we had a big day ahead of us, and that I needed to get dressed in comfortable but warm hiking gear. He then proceeded to leave the lights on, and head downstairs to fix what he called, and I quote, "A feast worthy of explorers."

Sighing, I changed out of my pajamas, all the while magically making my bed instead of leaving the sheets in a pile at the foot of it. Tugging on some jeans and a long sleeve shirt, I moved to the bathroom and brushed out my hair. I was ready in about five minutes, topping off my outfit with a beanie.

"I don't understand," Stiles began as I walked into the kitchen, "Have you ever been hiking?"

I tiredly slid into one of the barstools, "Nope, I've always wanted to. But, I lived in a city."

"Okay so then why do you have the top of the line hiking backpack sitting in your coat closet?" He held up my Osprey and I shrugged.

"I've always wanted to go hiking, and I know we're pretty close to some great parks. I just never really got around to it, actually."

He shook his head, "A crime. It's a crime against yourself, really."

"Sorry I've had things to do here," I moved over to the Keurig on my counter, placing a travel mug underneath it and selecting a roast.

"Well, after today, you will no longer be a virgin," I peered up at Stiles, eyes slightly wide. His face was frozen in shock, the only signs of life being the red replacing his pale demeanor. "A hiking virgin! A hiking... yeah... a... I'm gonna - I'm gonna..." I smiled and turned back to the coffee machine, ignoring the color in my cheeks that surely matched his.

"So where exactly are we going," I asked him, "And is it going to be hot?"

"It's a bit of a surprise, but I promise you're gonna love it."

I grabbed a lid for my mug, "Shall we then?"

Stiles nodded, grabbing both of the backpacks that rested on another counter. He breezed past me to the coat closet, holding out a black jacket for me to take.

I scrunched my eyebrows, "Should I be worried that you seem so comfortable in my house?"

"Nah," He replied, "Although now might be the time to tell you I've had a house key for ages." I paused after reaching out to grab the jacket, the fabric sliding around between my fingers. He sheepishly grinned, "I love you."

"You're being especially jumpy today," I noted, "And tripping over your words more. Is there something you want to tell me?"

His eyes widened before scratching his temple: his tell. "Uh - nope. No, just eager to get on the road."

"Right," I shrugged it off, "So I take it where we're going is a little cold."

"Yep, so you might want to put your jacket on."

"Well, we're still in Beacon Hills, and it's July. I think I'm going to wait on the jacket." I pulled the jacket out of his hands along with my backpack and marched out to the jeep waiting to take us to our secret destination.

"You make a fair point, Child." We climbed into our respective seats, and Stiles pulled out a Mets cap as he glanced at the sun peeking out between the houses in the neighborhood. I smiled at the worn edges of the cap, and let myself forget about what was going on with today as we drove down the nearly empty streets.

* * *

After three hours, two stops for gas, a thunderstorm, and a turn around later (it was my first hike, I wasn't going to leave my camera at home), we drove to seemingly just a pull off on the road before Stiles put the jeep in park.

"If this is where you murder me, I wouldn't try it. I've got a lot on you."

"This is it," Stiles ignored me, staring at the enormous tree trunks with fondness that I couldn't quite place. "This is where our day begins."

"Is there even a trail?" I questioned, eyeing the thick foliage with skepticism and slight fear.

"Nah, but we don't really need a trail," Stiles mentioned and I looked back at him.

"This coming from the guy who got lost on the way to Los Angeles even though there were signs on the highway the entire way there?" I scoffed, and Stiles shook his head, still gazing at the trees.

"Trust me, I've hiked here hundreds of times," He mentioned, grabbing his stuff and getting out of the car. I was quick to follow behind him, hopping out into the admittedly cooler air.

"You've been here before?"

He nodded, adjusting his baseball cap, "Yeah. My mom, she used to take me here whenever she wanted to get away from everything. She'd take me up here whenever I had a bad week at school, whenever her bosses commended her on her work. Basically, we looked for any excuse to come up here. We also came up here a lot after she died, so I know this place pretty well," I realized he wasn't staring at the trees with just fondness, it was also nostalgia.

"She told me once I should bring the person I care about most to see what we see here."

"Aw damn, should I go and get Scott?" I joked, and Stiles let out a laugh before nudging me.

"Way to ruin the moment, June."

"You're who I care about most too, you know," I muttered quietly, slipping my hand into his and squeezing. "And I know what you mean about this. Ginny's old apartment building had access to the rooftop, and she built this little garden up there with fairy lights and room to dance. She said when I met someone, I should bring them up there and dance the night away, tell them I love them in that slice of heaven."

We both stood silent for a few moments more, reflecting on our bittersweet pasts. Stiles seemed to remember something before stiffening and staring at me in concern before he visibly relaxed. He gestured before him into the thicket of redwoods that were dying to be explored.

"Shall we?"

* * *

"Take a picture, Stiles, it'll last longer," I spoke between bites of food. I was currently perched on a tree branch eating a sandwich from the lunch Stiles had packed me. The boy in question was on a lower tree branch, and from the corner of my peripheral, I could see him watching me while I ate my food.

"Oh - I wasn't - I - yeah okay," Stiles proceeded to stuff his face with food and swallow quickly. I was in the middle of drinking out of my water bottle when Stiles suddenly stood up. He put his backpack on and clumsily climbed up to my tree branch. He sat down opposite of me and watched me finish my lunch. He grabbed at my camera and cheekily snapped a picture of me. I rolled my eyes and put away the rest of my lunch.

We had hiked for about two hours before we had gotten to this point. A lot of tripping over tree roots (mostly me), stopping to stare at some salamanders (mostly Stiles), and hiding under tree branches when it started to rain was what our hike consisted of. We shared many laughs, many pictures, and many kisses. It was a perfect day. Our spot had a canopy of leaves hanging over our heads, sending water droplets out around us. Everything was green and lush, and the water sinking into the ground made all kinds of woodsy smells fill my senses and truly take me away.

Stiles scoot closer to me until our knees were touching. He grabbed at my hands and intertwined our fingers, resting our elbows on our legs. He leaned closer to me, and continued to stare into my eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him quietly, my whisper almost not heard over the sounds of the forest.

"You," He answered, eyes softening to love and a stare I've noticed he saves for me. Color filled my cheeks, and I leaned closer to him ever-so-slightly.

"What about me?"

"I just - I really think my mom would've liked to meet you," I flushed, "And that I wouldn't have wanted to bring anybody else but you here."

I could feel his breath on my face, and I grinned, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than here with you."

"Really? Because it seemed like you were content with staying in your bed today."

I nudged my knee into his, "Now who's ruining the moment, Stilinski?"

He smirked, and my stomach fluttered, "I'm really glad you came up here with me today, June."

My smiled back, "I'm really glad I came up here with you today, Stiles." My lips finally met his, and his hands rested on my knees while I slid my hands around his neck. We were tragically cut short by a large bird flying by, scaring the bejesus out of Stiles, nearly sending him out of the tree.

* * *

Ginny had left a few hours ago, visiting some old friends from college who had moved to Los Angeles. She would be gone for the weekend, and I was honestly terrified. She hadn't gone out much since she came back from the hospital, and was insistent on this girls weekend. I was hesitant, ready to falsely claim I needed her for something for the weekend, but a larger part of me wanted her to forget about today as much as I did.

I was planning on spending the night over at Lydia's on Saturday, she claimed she had something to explain to Kira, Malia, and I about senior year traditions. But for tonight, I was alone. So as soon as Stiles rolled in at around eight that night, I climbed out of the jeep after kissing him good night.

He liked to make sure I got into my house alright, even though he lived right across the street. I paused in my trek to the front door. Quickly, I spun around and paced back to the jeep that still sat in my driveway. Stiles' eyes scrunched together in confusion.

"Do you want to spend the night and watch a movie with me?" And that was how we ended up in my bedroom, a duffel bag in the corner of my room, and a computer between us playing arguably one of the best movies in existence.

 _"I changed my mind, I wanna go back."_

 _"After the fuss you made about getting left behind?"_

 _"Yeah but that was when I thought I was the crewman that stays on the ship, and something is up there, and it kills me. But now I'm thinking I'm the guy who gets killed by some monster five minutes after we land on the planet."_ It's at this point that I bury my smile into Stiles' shirt, trying to muffle my giggles.

 _"You're not gonna die on the planet, Guy."_

 _"I'm not? Then what's my last name?"_ Stiles let out a chuckle.

 _"It's uh - uh - I don't know."_

 _"Nobody knows. Do you know why? Because my character isn't important enough for a last name, because I'm gonna die a few minutes in."_

 _"Guy, you have a last name."_

 _"DO I?"_ Stiles and I were cracking up. _"DO I? For all you know I'm 'Crewman Number Six.' Mommy... mommy..."_ I was interrupted from the genius of Sam Rockwell when I felt my phone vibrate. I only glanced at the name when I froze. I didn't bother to read it before I was off the bed and headed into the bathroom. I half-heartedly told Stiles I'd be right back, and to keep playing _Galaxy Quest._

I stared in my mirror for a solid minute before I began pacing back and forth. I had completely forgot that this text was even coming my way. Trying my best to not burn a hole in the bathroom floor, I paced back and forth, slipping into my thoughts, both negative and anxiety-inducing. What seemed to wake me up was the sound of Stiles' laughter at the movie on my laptop.

What I really needed, was to woman up. Just get it out of the way, and for better or worse, read what was coming my way. With shaking fingers, I unlocked the phone and read what Scott's dad had sent to me.

Stiles asking if I was alright was what prompted me to leave the bathroom. Placing my phone at my side, I re-entered my bedroom, slightly tense. I looked over at Stiles, and his eyes fell on me. He quickly paused the movie, and shifted to face me.

"June, are you okay?"

"What was today for, Stiles?" I countered quietly.

"What do you mean, I thought we just were doing something fun." He scratched his temple again, and I flinched in frustration.

"Don't be coy, you're way smarter than you give yourself credit for. Today was all purposeful, don't try to play it off as something less than that. What was today?"

Stiles blew out a breath of air before deflating in posture, "I just - I know you know what today was."

"Today was the part of the trial where Ethan would be declared guilty or innocent," I answered robotically.

"Yeah, that. You might not tell anybody, but I see it. He still affects you," I stared down at my feet, slightly ashamed he could see what I tried to hide.

"Not anymore, really," I shrugged.

He scrunched his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

I held up my phone, "I just got a text from Agent McCall. He's been updating me on the trial, and he texted me the verdict."

Stiles sat up as straight as possible, "And?"

I smiled, "Guilty on all counts." His body sagged in relief. "He can't hurt anyone anymore for at least another lifetime."

Stiles looked on in what appeared to be guilt, "I just wanted you to have a day where you didn't have to think about him. Where he really couldn't haunt you."

I rolled my eyes, smiling in disbelief, "You are just - you're too much."

"What?" He was getting defensive.

"You're unbelievably good to me. I honestly have no idea what I did to deserve you, Stiles Stilinski."

"Believe me, I ask myself the exact same question about you on like a daily basis."

I stared at him, feeling the tension grow, "I love you."

He advanced, "I love you," was muttered confidently before slamming his lips onto mine. He kissed with vigor, and I kissed back with matching fervor. His large hands gripped onto my waist, and we started walking back to the bed, lips not disconnecting once, and intensity not leaving.

My knees buckled under the bed, and we collapsed back onto the slightly messy bed. My hands left Stiles and blindly felt around to shut the laptop and move it under my pillows. I was quick to grip back onto my boyfriend and kiss him some more.

His lips left mine, and I whined slightly in protest. But before I could even breathe, he was on my neck, lips tracing up and down, exploring my skin like we explored the redwoods earlier that day. His lips found a particularly invigorating patch of exposed skin, and he began to investigate further. The hitches in my breathing seemed to lead Stiles in the right direction.

His calloused hands were under my shirt, laying out flat against the expanse of my stomach. As we spiraled further into the moment, his hands creeped upwards, itching to reach a place I desperately wanted him to find. In order to expedite the process and prevent shirt snagging, I opted to remove the piece of clothing altogether.

Loving eyes gazed down at my nearly exposed chest, and back into my eyes. I tugged at the ends of his shirt, and Stiles got the memo. He was speedy in taking off his shirt, and I pulled him by the back of his neck and connected our lips once more.

Several minutes and multiple articles of clothing on my part removed later, I had surely left a hickey on Stiles before moving my hands down his stomach and reaching for his belt. I started unbuckling it when he stopped me, parting from my lips.

"Wait, June. I don't - I don't have a - a-"

"A condom?" I asked, and he nodded. I reached over to my nightstand drawer, searching around until my fingers floated over the metallic packaging. Grasping it, I flashed it in front of Stiles' face, "Got it covered, pun intended."

Stiles smiled, and I kissed him again, trying to get back to where we previously left off. He played along for a bit, kissing me back. It wasn't long until he broke away again, nervously glancing down at me.

"June, there's - I just - I want you to know-"

"You're a virgin," I smacked my hand up to my forehead, "I totally forgot. I'm so sorry." I sat up, facing him, and trying not to smile at the flush on his cheeks.

"Am I that open of a book?"

"No, no," I reassured, "I just pick up on a lot of things. And you get all bashful when I talk about sex, so I figured."

"I just don't want you to think that you're getting someone - experienced - I don't know."

"Stiles, do you not want to do this?" I asked him earnestly.

"No! No, I definitely do, I just... I don't know," He shrugged, placing a hand through his hair, "This actually so embarrassing."

"Not at all, Stiles. It's sex, and you haven't done it before."

"Thank you for reminding me."

"I'm just saying, are you sure you want to do this? You only lose it once, and you should be sure. Absolutely, one hundred percent sure that you want to do it."

He sighed, then shook his head, as if waking up from a daydream, "No. No I want to do this. I want to do this with you."

I quirked an eyebrow, "Are you positive?"

"Are you trying to back out on me now, June?"

I grinned, leaning over to him, "Not a chance, Stilinski."

He placed his lips back on mine, and together, we fell back on the bed. We spent the rest of the night getting properly acquainted with each other, at Stiles' leisure. I'll admit, being with the boy I loved, it made me feel like I was experiencing this for the first time all over again with him, and I couldn't help but think that was what it was supposed to feel like all along.


	5. Witching Hour Playlist

**Season 5A**

Go For It - CRUISR

Wild Babe - CRUISR

Chasin' Honey - Wild Party

South - Hippo Campus

Something About Her - The Kents

Adderall - Max Frost

Warrior - AURORA

Can't Vibe - TOWER

Trouble - Cage the Elephant

 **Season 5B**

Basket Case - Green Day

Believer - Imagine Dragons

Figuring it Out - SWMRS

Cigarette Buzz - Jane's Party

Jump Into The Fog - The Wombats

Give Me a Try - The Wombats

The Only Difference Between Suicide and Martyrdom is Press Coverage - Panic! At The Disco

Destroyer - Saint Motel

Machine - Misterwives

 **Welcome to season 5.**


End file.
